


Ten points for Gryffindor

by AliceAmy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Both are professors of Hogwarts, Guess which house they head, M/M, Potions Master Draco Malfoy, Professor Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-10 21:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceAmy/pseuds/AliceAmy
Summary: Draco Malfoy took the job of Potion professor in Hogwarts at the suggestion of Severus Snape without knowing Potter’s going to work as his colleague. At the meanwhile, Headmistress McGonagall was considering about the candidates for the positions of head of Gryffindor and Slytherin. She might have some advice from Snape and Lupin…The cheated will take their revenge.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [格兰芬多加十分](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/297621) by 阿静獍. 



> Hi, this is a really funny story presented by a Chinese fanfic creator, posted on Lofter (which is a Chinese blog), and this is my first time translating a Chinese fanfic work into English, so if I got anything wrong, please tell me, after all, I'm not a native speaker, and I don't have a beta:( But I'm looking for one, who don't have to understand Chinese, and if you want to join me, tell me straight ahead. Thanks for reading:)
> 
> Now enjoy:)

> Notes:

click [here](http://zs1132.lofter.com/post/24aa35_cb480b9) for the original text

 

01\. Gryffindor tricksters gave me a desire of fleeing,

great is the country manor where I am living.

 

Draco Malfoy had expressed his disapproval when Snape proposed that he could take over his position in Hogwarts when he retired. Never had the career of teaching ever appeared in his blueprint of life, for his natural distaste for children as well as lack of patience for educating.

Severus Snape glanced at his Godson’s long lists of reasonable excuses, and said: ‘Interesting.’

So there he was, standing in the hall of Hogwarts.

***

Students chattered loudly on the lower tables, especially Gryffindors, who had had a Golden boy in their house. Malfoy straightened his cuff, flashing in his mind thousands of methods to win House cup from them. Now he’s a professor, he could take points from whoever as long as he feels it suitable, and Gryffindor he found a good target.

How could you call it taking advantage of his power? Snape had done the same thing before!

The new headmistress stood up and delivered a speech. Draco’s stomach rattled, he really misses the old white-breaded man who would stand up and say ‘Now begins the feast’, he’s terribly sorry that he now can only be hung on the wall. The war had just ended shortly before, and Professor McGonagall’s got a little paranoid, she was still nagging about everything, warning students the principle of ‘No zuo no die', especially Gryffindors, after all, they are the students who would most likely to run into troubles.

 _Oh, yeah,_ thought Draco, _if Potter wants to write a memoir about war, I could offer him a name: ‘Harry Potter and The Troubles He Ran into’_. If James Potter could have known his son’s feats he would be very proud and glad, for this is his blood for sure. Pansy Parkinson, however, shied at his carefully-made title, saying ‘shut up Draco, you double-standard gay.’

‘Who’s double-standard?’ Draco was not convinced. ‘This is a brilliant title!’

Pansy’s eyes shone. ‘You didn’t argue that you are not a gay.’

Draco smirked: ‘If you don’t want to be slew, then you’d probably keep the secret, or you will have a Malfoy as your enemy, which is fearsome even for myself. You understand?’

Pansy nodded eagerly. ‘Of course, it’s not that you’ve got a lot of people care about your sex orientation.’

The following day Draco received three love letters from three merlin-dammed guys. _Thank you for telling others I’m gay,_ said his letter which was delivered to Pansy with a pocket of Weasley brothers’ products, _and this is a small return for the favour._

Pansy didn’t say a word with him for a whole month.

Draco stood there, thoughts wandering from beaten Gryffindor in the competition of House cup to his terrible memory about coming out, and he even missed Professor McGonagall’s call, asking him to step out. The new headmistress called for him in a higher voice again: ‘Professor Malfoy?’

Draco Malfoy finally was drawn out of his own thought by this, and he put on his usual cocky smirk, and stepped forward. He noticed that there was a seat on the professors’ table empty, and thought it must be some ill-luck colleague who was caught in the sudden storm. Muggle’s weather forecast is never trustworthy, usually he would take it as heavy storm if the forecast says it will be sunny tomorrow.

‘On behalf of Hogwarts, I stated my warm welcome, Professor Malfoy. In this new semester, he would be your new potion professor and the head of the house of Gryffindor.’

 _What!?_ Malfoy turned his neck stiffly, hearing sounds of _cracks_ from his vertebra. ‘Would you please say that again, Professor McGonagall?’

McGonagall looked at him as if he was insane. ‘You would be the new head of the house of Gryffindor, Professor Snape told me so before he retired, hadn’t he told you?’

Below Gryffindors were even more overreacted than he was, as if they were having a collaborative heart attack.

‘I find Slytherin more suitable for me,’ Draco smiled drily. ‘After all, I graduated from…’

‘Oh,’ the headmistress interrupted him. ‘Slytherin had their own new head of house, thanks for your concern.’

Hardly had she finished her words when the door of the hall was slammed open, and a young man wearing a black robe flew in the great hall with his broom, followed by Mr. Filch’s angry shouts. For Merlin’s sake why hadn’t he retired yet? Is this called ‘contributing his life to his work’? The young man rode on his broom and called back merrily, ‘I’m no longer a student, Mr. Filch, you wouldn’t have a rise in pay even if you catch me.’

It was getting ridiculous in an instant.

But Draco knew the voice of this late professor. His legs flinched and his mind screamed ‘RUN’, but he couldn’t, it was in public. If he did run he would shame himself and his family alike, definitely not a good idea.

‘I demand you off your broom, Professor Potter.’ Water spoiled her robe, which Draco believe she had prepared specially for the ceremony, judging from her expression. Potter’s really good at ruining everything, isn’t he?

Harry Potter literally popped off his broom and made the girls scream – some boys screamed as well, seriously? He grinned and rubbed his hands together nervously, ‘Professor, I’m very sorry, the weather forecast said today’s cloudless. Hopefully I didn’t miss anything?’

 _Weather forecast._ Draco sniffed.

Harry looked up and instinctively looked at the sniffer. The two of them looked into each other’s eyes without warning. The innocent expression on Potter’s face turned into a mixture of upset and agony, as if he had just lost his balls. ‘Malfoy?’

‘Potter,’ Draco would like to take it as a greeting.

‘Besides the welcome ceremony for Professor Malfoy,’ Headmistress McGonagall cleaned herself with a spell, and lowered her voice. ‘Don’t you think I would let you walk away with it only because you’ve graduated, Professor Potter.’

Potter was still wearing the ridiculous expression, ‘Remus never told me Malfoy would be my colleague in Hogwarts.’

‘Hogwarts provides me with a good welfare,’ Malfoy lied without a blink, he’d rather die than reveal the fact that he has been manipulated by Snape. ‘And a decent salary.’

‘You lair, you’ve got a manor ten times of my house, salary and welfare’s never your concern,’ Harry rolled his eyes. ‘Tell me the truth or you wait.’

 _Wait for what?_ Draco glared at Harry, ‘You’ve got enough money for a better estate yet you bought a small flat, am I who to blame for this? What makes you think I am here voluntarily to be the head of Gryffindor?’

‘What the Fuck?’ Potter’s vertebra cracks too as he turned his neck. ‘What am I if you are the head of Gryffindor?’

‘Warm welcome to Professor Potter, the new head of the house of Slytherin and your new professor for DADA class,’ Headmistress McGonagall led the applause.

Harry stared at Draco blankly. ‘They cheated us.’ Students cheered and applauded loudly in the background.

‘What makes you think I am cheated here?’ Draco wouldn’t commit his defeat.

‘You won’t die for committing it,’ Potter smiled at him as if he was an idiot, ‘Dar–’

‘Don't call me by my first name!’

‘Who calls your first name, Drama Queen!’

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart created by @溪闻 of Lofter


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Origin text click [here](http://zs1132.lofter.com/post/24aa35_cb64c4b)

 

02\. May we filled the world with joy,  

      may I change my title with Malfoy.

 

POV Harry Potter

 

Actually, when Professor McGonagall announced me the head of Slytherin, I was not at all annoyed but filled with serenity and even a little amused. During those years of being the Chosen One, I’ve quite got used to the fact that my fellows would always, always bring me troubles. To be honest, compared with being regarded as the heir of Slytherin, I found being the head of it hardly anything different.

 

Because both left me the same feeling: Fuck the bloody hell of Merlin!

 

‘I have to say you’ve got a very special taste, Potter.’ Sitting opposite me, Malfoy took a sip of his tea in his well-boasted Malfoy manner, and went on his acid words. ‘You are a teacher now, mind your words.’

 

That’s why I threw a small piece of wallpaper into his cup blank-facedly.

 

‘Oh my!’ He screamed and leapt to his feet in a manner which is a little bit cissy. Anger nearly made him tremble.

 

I didn’t react to his dramatic overreaction. The only reason why I was here with Lord Malfoy in this very staff dorm, in this very time at night, was rather simple: We share a common hatred for the one, or in this case, two, who suggested us to take the jobs. It is said that sharing enemies is the best way to form a friendship, and the saying probably best explained our situation.

 

‘Snape’s conscienceless,’ I was deeply worried about the future. ‘Horrible.’

 

‘Right,’ Malfoy touched his cup with his wand and cast a spell of _Aguamenti_ , which cleared the wallpaper in his cup. ‘He must have worked hand in glove with Lupin to coax us here.’

 

It suddenly occurred to me that Mione once used her hand and glove to teach me and Ron a lesson about different sex positions. _Oh my_ , I choked involuntarily, _What would Sirius think?_ ‘Change another word please.’ I buried my face in my hands.

 

‘Fine,’ Malfoy was too pissed off to argue over diction, he ran his hand in his hair restlessly. ‘Any hope?’

 

‘Not a chance. I went to McGonagall straight after dinner,’ I shrugged. ‘She spent half an hour warning me not getting into any kind of trouble.’ Even then the thought of this sent a shiver down my spine.

 

Whenever Malfoy’s upset, he would mess with his blond hair, he had just ruined his usual slicked-back hair style, and now torturing his bang. Appearance does bear importance. With slicked-back hair, Malfoy looked like a typical supervillain, and you would expect to see a line of bullies holding snake-carved lighters lighting him cigar emerge behind him in any instant.

 

But now with his hair down, he looked at least thirty years younger than before.

 

‘She’s got the trump.’ Younger Malfoy frowned and looked thirty years older again. It seems a family tradition for Malfoy to born frowning. Did they inherit this from their ancestors? ‘I’ve just come up with the seven thousand eight hundred and tenth way to take point from Gryffindors.’

 

I was irritated. ‘Dare you!’ The water in his cup spilt on my slamming the table. Malfoy looked at me in a mixture of tiredness and upset, which I returned with an innocent expression. ‘My fault.’

 

He had no choice but to cast another _Aguamenti_. ‘I’m the head of Gryffindor, Okay? Calm down please.’

 

Draco Malfoy’s always good at pissing me off, I’ve been holding back my feeling to him for six years – fuck, if not for his pretty face, I’d beat him nose-less like Voldemort. ‘I’d take enough points from Slytherin to make them score zero, believe it or not.’ I bared my teeth in threat.

 

‘Appreciation to your stratagem, which would definitely cause a lose-lose situation between us.’ Malfoy clapped his hand half-heartedly. ‘You really could do anything to help the Gryffindors winning the House cup.’

 

He left me with no choice but to tell him that this is a typical syndrome to be a boy-who-lived, which is an instinct to sacrifice one for all. ‘Which cannot be understood by you bullies.’ I told him in a most modest manner.

 

Malfoy seemed very much like to punch me in the face.

 

***

 

At first, I believed Malfoy was the hardest part to tackle during my career as a Hogwarts’ professor, for Voldemort had died dramatically for a few years, but I was yet too young and too simple – there are yet no creatures in the world which can be more fearsome than the Slytherin students, I confirm you.

 

After half a day’s class, I was drained from seeing the green colour of Slytherin, but it won’t help even if I closed my eyes. In fact, even the green plants on Neville’s table startled me as if they would in an eyeblink turn into students catching my robes, and asking me why I am the one heading the house of Slytherin.

 

Which is definitely the most frequent question I’ve heard today, and I bet Malfoy the same. If I could foresee it I would work out an answer with him last night, in case the students from two houses find out the truth. Ugh, even the thought of it is awkward. But fortunately I believe they won’t have the chance of exchanging their answers for the question, thanks for the history between them.

 

‘Because Hogwarts demands an all-round development for students,’ I’ve been presented in more than enough speeches and conferences to learn how to boast. A sense of guilt overwhelmed me when I lied to the future of the Wizarding world. ‘The school hope that students could be under the influence of people with different qualities, to prevent you from being extreme, like Voldemort did.’

 

‘We originally supposed that the headmistress believed that if you become the head of Gryffindor, you would take all points from us Slytherin.’

 

I told you I was deeply worried about the future.

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Note: click [here](http://zs1132.lofter.com/post/24aa35_cce0e53) for the original text

 

0.3 Dying, I startled to awake,

      why you still the head of snake?

 

POV Draco Malfoy

 

Once I held the belief that being the head of Gryffindor is the most tragic things ever would happen in my life, but life taught me a lesson.

 

Ever after the end of grade three I’ve become a seldom visitor to the infirmary wing mainly due to two reasons: First, Madame Pomfrey warned against me that if I again got unnecessary hurt, she would leave me alone; and second, I acknowledged the fact that lying on the bed of the infirmary wing would only made Potter a new excuse to mock me – I’m not saying that I care about his opinion towards me.

 

After all those years, however, I revisit this place, in the name of protecting my students. When I slowly came into consciousness, the first thought that came across my mind was that if I can get my medicine paid for my occupational injury. But when I managed to open my eyes, I found Potter sitting cross-armed next to me, which was a rather scary scene. He was dozing at the time, but seeing the situation, I was startled to full awake. Of course, the heir of Malfoy wouldn’t care about medicine fee.

 

‘Hey,’ I called and realised that my throat hurt badly. ‘Potter.’

 

His eyelashes trembled in the way butterfly flying. The only reason why I made this connection should be my career as a potion master, the wing of butterfly can be used in brewing _Amortentia_ – wait why _Amortentia_? Fortunately for me, Potter couldn’t hear me thinking, he just leapt to his feet like he used to do in his student years. ‘You Okay?’ He looked a blur in my vision, the only thing I can make out is his worrying emerald eyes.

 

‘Water,’ I said drily, not able to say more due to my throat, ‘Fine.’ I managed an extra word to settle Potter, I mean, I just don’t want his worrying eyes.

 

So he hurry to the water, during which I stared in his back absent-mindedly. Potter’s never got used to magic, no matter how many _Aguamenti_ I cast before him, he never learned to cast it whenever he need water. But I’ve got time to teach him that – oh this is uncharacteristically warm.

 

‘Where’s Madame Pomfrey?’ After finishing the water with the help of him, I felt better, ‘What are you doing here?’

 

‘To see if you die,’ Potter grinned like a child, the sight of him worrying about me was like an illusion of mine. ‘Maybe I could be the head of Gryffindor, if you’re dead.’

 

I rolled my eyes with all my strength. ‘I have no intention to be the head of Gryffindor, who had no knowledge about potion at all. They’d probably the best bomb maker in the world, even better than your roommate Seamus Finnigan. Your house’s really _talented_.’

 

‘It would touch me if you can realise the difference between students, they do not replicate each other. And by the way I don’t think wearing an apathetic face like your Slytherin do could be called “normal”.’ Potter took the chance of my lack the strength of fighting back to poke between my eyebrows. ‘Bite me if you can.’

 

I must not be myself having the warm feeling five minutes before. Baring my teeth, I threat him despite my lying on bed. ‘Potter, I’d fuck you till you die any time I got better, believe it or not!’

 

‘Excuse me, Professor Potter, shall I come half an hour later?’ My student, well, the one who blew up half the dungeon and left me no time to cast a protecting spell but to shield him myself, stood at the door holding a bunch of flower. His eye diverted between me and Potter anxiously, too shocked to keep his flower in his arm.

 

‘Professor Malfoy’s woke,’ Potter said as if he’s a sound professor, ‘If you’re here for him.’

 

‘Yes, I am,’ He looked at me, which I returned with the expression which Potter would call apathetic, trying to scare him away. ‘I’m sorry, professor.’

 

Of course you are sorry, if I dead in the accident you could only mourn for me on my funeral. ‘Put down the flower in your hand and go finish your homework.’ I would yield no more, he could step in my private space but he had to go at once. Potter stood in the range, he could stay if he wants, though.

 

Or sit here, but I doubt if he’s willing.

 

The boy put down his flower and announced his apology, then left as if You-know-who was chasing after him.

 

***

 

The following day the rumour of me and Potter sleeping together was spearding in Hogwarts.

 

I KNOW IT.

 

Also, the number of visitors experienced an exponential increase, and among those visitors there were not only Gryffindors and Slytherins, but also Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Quite an expression of human’s instinct to probe into other’s life.

 

‘When could I be back to my work?’ Madame Pomfrey was the last one I could look for help, the only hope of my life. ‘I feel much better.’

 

Whereas she almost screamed in front all the students in my ill room. ‘Mr. Malfoy, I know your situation well enough! You were dying when Mr. Potter sent you here, and not an organ’s in good condition, how could you leave in only two days?’

 

Students fled after getting the information and new rumour they wanted, Madame Pomfrey walked in with tremendous haste and a large bottle of potion, still nagging. ‘He sat beside you for a whole night, and a whole day. If I couldn’t fix you, how can I explain to him-’

 

This was exactly when Potter pushed open the room of the infirmary wing – perfect timing – and looked into my eyes.

 

This is AWKWARD.

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Click [here](http://zs1132.lofter.com/post/24aa35_ced317c) for the original text

 

0.4 Fear no for the crush,

   fear for the making out.

 

POV Harry Potter

 

Considering the emergency of the situation, I hardly had time for feeling embarrassment, but could only stared at Malfoy while he stared at me. Madame Pomfrey stepped out of the room stealthily, and left me only a smile of encouragement – No no no no, don’t leave for the sake of your love!

 

The atmosphere in the room was getting weird. It felt like a big magic accident had happened, which is as disastrous as an out-of-control black magic, or a failed human sacrifice. I watched Madame Pomfrey left without hesitation, well, she made up her mind, then.

 

‘Potter–’ Malfoy raised his eyebrow, looked a little confused yet pleased.

 

But before he could make out another word, I punched him in the stomach, and left with tremendous haste.

 

I’d like to resign, as soon as possible, before I was killed by embarrassment.

 

The students of Gryffindor said that Professor Malfoy had to rest for another two days, and some even brave enough to ask me if I know something. Of course I know what’s in their teenage mind, but I’m not the one who taught sex courses.

 

‘No idea.’

 

Well, I’d no idea how much damage my punch had done.

 

Headmistress McGonagall denied my quest, for the reason of unreasonable. What, shall I told her that there were unspeakable things happened between me and Malfoy, and I had to leave Hogwarts as soon as possible to be away from danger?

 

As for the reason why I had to leave, it’s – Malfoy and I, the relationship between us was a little bit complicated than others. After the war, we took each other as non-existent, and I continued to be the boy who lived, while him being a stay-at-homer.

 

Who can imagine a stay-at-homer could become a decent and respectful professor in an instant? And with Malfoy in front of me, I can ignore him no more.

 

 _Hell,_ I rubbed my face, _sounds like I would like something happen between us._ No, nothing, even the Children’s literature could not be against the basic law of good and evil.

 

As a qualified saviour, if asked to share my way of surviving Voldemort before the final battle, I’d say hiding. I’ve being hiding for at least five years, and practice makes perfect.

 

After Malfoy had left the infirmary wing, I’ve been hiding from him for a whole week. Hogwarts’ sort of medium size, but if I think hard enough, the room of Requirement would answer my call before he caught me.

 

I’m one of the arsonist as well, though.

 

But both me and Malfoy know it wouldn’t do, thus he used all his wit in catching me, while I’m more experienced in hiding. The cold war went on between us brew the tension between Gryffindors and Slytherins, and numerous fighting issues almost overwhelmed me.

 

Well, my fault.

 

Hearing the ring announcing the end of class, I fled the classroom even faster than my students, with books in my hand, rushing to next classroom, while praying for not bouncing into Malfoy. But it just never fucking work, I’d never had Merlin on my side.

 

‘Potter, how long are you going to hide from me–’ He stood at the end of the hallway angrily, seemed more in agony than him lying on the bed of infirmary wing, maybe Madame Pomfrey had given him the wrong medicine.

 

I threw up my books and fled.

 

‘Are you insane, Malfoy? Why chasing me every day?’ I growled at him, while running for my life.

 

He ran after me while collecting the books, with messed blond hair and broken breath. ‘I won’t chase you if you don’t run!’

 

‘I won’t run if you don't chase me!’ We argued against each other on the corridor as if we had never graduated from kindergarten. This should be the very first conversation ever after him leaving the infirmary wing, but we both like firing at each other.

 

I shouldn’t be angry with him, for I saved him, yet I punched him as well. Mione said I was born without the ability of detecting love, only when people jumped on me naked then I realized their feeling towards me. Back to the topic, I mean, when dealing with Malfoy, I never know what to do, I hate him, but I save him at the same time.

 

As if an angle and a devil was fighting each other in my mind, former one said that it all had passed why shouldn’t you let it go, while the latter one said that if it had all passed why you still hiding from him?

 

Malfoy pinned me on the wall even before their fight end.

 

Oh fuck.

 

It is proven that you should not be absent-minded when fleeing from your foe. Malfoy was exhausted from the running, which let me doubt if he had ever left his manor after the war end. He looked even more pale than a week before, blackness circled his eyes. ‘Where shall you run then?’ He held my shoulder to pin me on the wall, and if some students passed, they would probably scream that professor Malfoy had kabedonned professor Potter, but fortunately for me, nobody passed at the time, because the bell rang.

 

Oh, shouldn’t I be in the class room right now?

 

I gave up while realizing the fact that I won’t have the bonus for this year. ‘What are you fucking doing, Malfoy?’

 

My words seemed to trigger his heart attack. He stood there, seemed half wanting to punch me to death, half wanting to kiss me to death. Oh my, I might be badly influenced by the rumours between the students, Malfoy would never want to kiss me.

 

I’d know him long enough to realize his totally straight, though sometime cissy but always a play boy. I don’t care about his love experience, after all, we’ve both in our adulthood. Why can’t we _Apparate_ in Hogwarts? I was so eager to flee from here as soon as possible.

 

It might because I’m gay, and I sort of bit fancy him.

 

Mione didn’t get it all, I indeed don’t good at dealing with love, but I’m not stupid. I am just afraid of the awkwardness hung in the air.

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Notes: click [here](http://zs1132.lofter.com/post/24aa35_d044d28) for or original text

BTW, after reading the work, don't you want to left kudos or comments_(:зゝ∠)_ If you find the work interesting.

 

0.5 Even God aged 

      if he enjoys emotion and feeling;

      even Malfoys disgraced

      if a Potter he’s loving.

 

POV Draco Malfoy

 

The moment I pinned Potter on the wall, I half wanted to beat him to death, half wanted to kiss him to death. And I’ve thought about it for many years ever since his refusal of being my friend, I mean, beating him to death.

 

‘What you refused is the love from a Malfoy,’ I thought about it thousands of times in my childhood. ‘I, Draco Tom Sue Malfoy had millions of methods to get you rid of Hogwarts.’

 

And kiss him – I was just kidding, my name’s Draco Malfoy, the famous Slytherin playboy, millionaire of millionaires, and women’s sweetheart. How could I had any intention to kiss Potter? Even we now were close enough to kiss each other with a move of head, I’d no intention to kiss him – he’s so close, yet still far away.

 

***

 

That’s why we sat awkwardly at the staff dorm where we had a talk at the beginning of the semester, while staring at each other.

 

‘You are hiding from me, aren’t you?’ I brought the topic right up.

 

Potter was choked by my word, and something occurred to me yet lost in an eyeblink which I cannot catch. As a Slytherin, I was and am good at telling people’s emotion and feeling for the accomplishment of my goals, but when facing Potter, I was like sacked by the Peeves, and could tell and see nothing. Yet to make things worse and more despair, he’s the only attraction to my eyes, yet the most mysterious people in my life.

 

‘What makes you so confident?’ Potter rolled his eyes, I could even image him saying _bullshit_ in is mind. Shit, I should be more euphemistic.

 

Myself makes me so confident. Confidence is the basic quality to be the heir of Malfoy, and Malfoys were born self-reliant. With a family of deatheaters, how could anything even more dreadful happen? ‘For a week, you ran even faster than the journalists of the Daily Prophet when you saw me. And what are your running away from?’

 

‘From being late for class.’ He wore his innocent expression and lied.

 

‘Oh enough, it’s the wrong direction you were running.’ I thought about it roughly, and came to the realization that I was the taker of his bonus. Maybe this was the reason he looked at me in a hateful manner.

 

Potter again wore that strange yet ridiculous expression, but what I love was him flying into the great hall of Hogwarts, gracious and – no, I mean, like a self-centred bastard. But I’d no intention to have a thorough thinking, which made me bald. But no, I didn’t have to, this was rather obvious.

 

Potter would only behave like this when he’s with me. I’m to him as hawk to falcon. This thought made me a little excited, for Potter was never really a counterpart to me. He’s Harry Potter, the Gryffindor prince, the Chosen one, and the boy-who-lived, while I’m Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin lordling, the heir of House Malfoy – my father had repeated through many years that I was better than him, but for my own opinion… I’d rather say my father’s a little bit bias on this issue, but his happiness matters most, isn’t it?

 

Still, this is a complicated issue.

 

Slytherin was not a warm place like the Gryffindor, which was filled with united and friendly students. Half of my power came from my house, while the other half came from my efforts. Snape was not a teacher who would like to be an entertainment to a stupid student, neither did other students. I struggled in Slytherin for my life and well-being, as well as family honour.

 

This, however, never made me his counterpart. Potter was born to be the rival of the evilest you-know-who, while me being a small bully in his life. But for me, the only one I want to beat, to conquer, to acquire, was him.

 

Suddenly I realised the reason for my heartbeat in the infirmary room, the warm feeling when he brought water for me, and the distress when he didn’t pass my window for a whole week – he lived just opposite my staff dorm.

 

Merlin’s beard.

 

Why should I fall in love with this straight idiot with no interest in me at all?

 

‘I’ve got classes,’ I fled in a very un-Slytherin manner. Hell, why I always fled from him?

 

***

 

 _Keep calm and wash your face_ , I told myself, _and think about which one’s more striking for your parents, their son being a homosexuality or loving a Potter._ After weighing the facts, I held the belief that the latter one would be more traumatic for it’s more likely to trigger a heart attack in my mother, while my father would definitely chase me around the manor with his wand in hand.

 

It would be an explosive news that the house of Malfoy shall end with my life. Even though I’m a self-centred Slytherin, I felt sorry for my ancestors who lived now as paintings on the wall. They had always dreamed that I would bring new glory for my house.

 

‘Fuck,’ I was nearly scared to death when I looked up in the mirror and found Potter standing behind me. ‘When did you develop the habit of standing behind people without making noise?’ This’s a familiar scene, with familiar time and spot, the _Sectumsempra_ he left me still hurt after so many years.

 

Fortunately, Potter didn’t fight me without me knowing what happened. He stood there as if don’t know what to do. ‘I,’ He could not even make out a clear and coherence word. How could he be a professor? I watched him playing teacher in front of those Slytherins, and was profoundly worried about them. Of course I didn’t sneak in to listen to his class, I was just a passer-by. ‘Are you Okay?’

 

Something choked me.

 

Few years ago, in this place we were throwing curses at each other. Though I love him at the time, my desire to kill him was as fierce as my love for him. My Lysander’s good at self-educating, and with a _Sectumsempra_ he nearly turned a comedy of Shakespeare into a tragedy. But I’d had my Titania who saved my life in time – I mean Oberon.

 

At the time, I had been lying on the floor losing blood, crying as well. But what filled my mind was Potter running away like a coward, and his _Sectumsempra_ seemed to hit my groin, but I hadn’t left any heir behind, can Professor Snape help with sterility?

 

And I should never have a fight with Potter after my marriage.

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Note: click [here](http://zs1132.lofter.com/post/24aa35_d3d24f6) for the original text.

 

0.6 House cup which I crave for,

      however thee who I crazy for.

 

POV Harry Potter

 

‘You must be kidding,’ I was choked by my despair, ‘I cannot lead a bunch of Slytherin to beat my fellow Gryffindors. Have you ever considered my dead parents’ feeling?’

 

Professor McGonagall schooled her feature perfectly. ‘You are the head of Slytherin now, mind you, Professor Potter.’

 

Of course I am. By the way I believe Malfoy and I would both contributed to the thickness of the history of Hogwarts, him for being a Slytherin-graduated head of Gryffindor, while me being a Gryffindor-graduated head of Slytherin. And thanks to this setting as well as Snape, I was now very skilful in taking points from Gryffindor.

 

Ever after the talk between me and Malfoy, we started sort of competition between us. I’ve no idea what I’ve said hurt his fragile heterosexuality’s heart, the problem is, I didn’t say anything at all, he just ran away crying and left me overwhelmed by questions.

 

It’s a little bit dramatic to say it this way, but I didn’t want to recall detail either. I don’t know and care why every time there were something happened between us, it should be in the school bathroom, maybe it’s a sign that I would like some other things happened between us in the school bathroom – but no, this is not the point, the point is, there would be a fight between us, with me on behalf of Slytherin, and him on behalf of Gryffindor.

 

Professor Dumbledore must be restless in his tomb when heard about this.

 

***

 

‘Professor, are you really going to lead Slytherin in the game of Quidditch?’ A student from Gryffindor asked me in the library, which then was filled with silent and expecting eyes.

 

How dare you to cheat someone who started doing pranks in Gryffindor even before your birth? ‘No words in library, ten points from Gryffindor.’

 

Sitting opposite me, the head of Gryffindor stared at me fiercely. He left me with no choice but took him as non-existent.

 

***

 

But when it came to the training of Quidditch, it was another story than taking ten points from Gryffindor. When I returned to my office and saw a dozen of doggy-eyed Slytherins wearing their apathetic expression with a broom in each one’s hand, waiting for me, I was helpless and hopeless. The sight of them made me dizzy.

 

‘It is our turn to use the field today, Professor, I believe you wouldn’t mind tutoring us, do you?’

 

What can I do? I was just a Gryffindor-graduated head of Slytherin! Malfoy sat at his table, enjoying his coffee, his idleness made him a desirable target for a piece of wallpaper.

 

‘Of course,’ Malfoy suddenly started, he must had read my mind, shit. ‘Potter wouldn’t mind, would you?’

 

Slytherins nodded goodbye to me and left the office, but hardly had they gone five metres did they started to cheer loudly in the corridor. I thought they are too young and too simple, but who am I to criticise them in this aspect, Malfoy had just made me train them without my consent.

 

Malfoy’s really his Godfather’s godson. I don’t know what caused this, maybe because his parents were both busy and didn’t pay much attention to his education, which left him only Snape as his teacher and cater. They are both surprisingly good at potion, yet seemed born without the ability to combat – though they both insisted that a wizard or witch who did well in combat is rarer than none.

 

Malfoy had also learned about _Legilimency_ from his Godfather, I know he’s good at it. I, however, learned how to shield my mind from Snape as well, which made things a little tricky. Malfoy could never read my mind when it’s important, which must be like fighting himself for him. He could only see the content of my breakfast at most, or the trick I’m going to pose on him.

 

He smirked at me, for an instant I was back to the forest floor with Buckbeak alone side with me while him striding towards me. I really want to punch him in the face.

 

‘Malfoy,’ I lifted him up, he’s always so thin. ‘For your concern of your fellow Slytherins, why don’t you go with me and have a look?’

 

***

 

I didn’t lie when I say that I love Quidditch, which might be my only hobby. If not asked to be a professor of Hogwarts by Sirius, I would very much like to be a professional seeker. Gleaming under the sun, my father’s name and mine are listed together as the winner of Quidditch cup. Maybe this is the only thing I could make him proud.

 

Malfoy stood silently beside me. Rare scene.

 

‘If you chose to be a professional player,’ Malfoy turned his head suddenly, and said. His blond hair nearly blind me with its glossy. ‘I would bet your rival win every time. You brought me here to show off your father?’

 

He’s the one who show off his father. I was struck that I sort of used to him reading my mind, which is a little bit dangerous – maybe I should go the St. Mungo and have a look at my sane.

 

‘Of course not,’ I waved the Firebolt in my hand. _Accio_ must be one of my most used spells, maybe less than _Expelliarmus_ but more than _Petrificus_. ‘You save your words, loser.’

 

Malfoy shrugged. ‘I won’t expect Longbottom dropping his memory ball again, what shall we chase then?’

 

‘To be honest, if you need my memory ball,’ Our colleague, the Professor of Herbology squeezed his memory ball into my hand, ‘I can borrow it to you. But I am standing right here for a good ten minutes, when will you two see me if I didn’t speak up?’

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Note: click [here](http://zs1132.lofter.com/post/24aa35_d7d2e58) for the original text

The original fanfic creator had already finished the work, yet she's now planning on publishing it, therefore the last one chapter of the story she'd like to withhold until the publishing of the story. Considering my upload speed, the last shared chapter would be there on the morrow, and then we shall wait together for the creator's posting of the ending chapter of the story. Thanks for all the kudos you've left as well as the bookmarks. Still, if you got anything wanting to tell the original creator of the story, or to me, please leave a comment and I'd happily deliver your message. Thanks for your reading:)

 

0.7 Pushed to the shore is the front of waves,

      bumped to the field is the head of snakes.

 

POV Draco Malfoy

 

For the sake of my standing, I’d never expressed my satisfaction towards Potter on the Quidditch field. Competition with him was my nightmare throughout the years, for the boy-who-lived had all kinds of benefits and advantages over me, while I’m just his game, forced onto the field by my parents and godfather.

 

Merlin helps me. If they found James Potter and his fellows hateful to them, I’d rather they do not pass on their hatred to our generation. I’m not Romeo and Potter’s no Juliet, and I won’t sneak onto his bed – I mean balcony.

 

But my Godfather had no choice but staring resentfully at the paper cranes and daisies once he shared with Lily Potter, for the one he cherished and the one he hated had both vanished into the night land. The only thing he could do beside this was teaching me the method of making a paper crane.

 

I was too young at that time to understand his feeling, that I held carefully the flying paper crane in my hand, asking him what use it can make. He looked at me sorrowfully, without a word as my answer.

 

***

 

Watching the ball in Potter’s hand made me angry and furious. The worthless little ball belongs to Longbottom, though, to some extent it’s also the start of my feeling – hatred towards him. Ever since he snatched the ball from me with a graceful turn on his broom, he has been my dream lover, but he never returned the feeling.

 

Now, however, Potter stood under the sun with the silly ball in his hand, smiling at me. ‘Are you going to compete with me or not, Malfoy?’ He shouted at me.

 

Fine, I don’t care much about the much-used ball and staring Longbottom, when my mind was occupied by the memory of Potter’s heroic landing onto the field with the ball. It suddenly occurred to me that I was doomed to love him ever since that day, but I was such a fool to realise it just several days before.

 

Not figuring out, however, never means I didn’t love him.

 

‘Why not? The loser cleans the medals.’ I said.

 

Actually it was rather simple why I always lost to him during my student years: seekers’ responsibility was searching and catching the golden snitches, but him was who I search and chase after when on the field. Now with no golden snitches at large, we had no choice but to look at each other with the students who stood below, snitch in hand, trembling.

 

‘Scared, Potter?’ I arched my brow.

 

‘You wish.’ He smirked.

 

***

 

‘So who won the game in the end?’ Madame Pomfrey smiled at me, asking.

 

I was covered with cold sweat.

 

Professor McGonagall stood beside her, with wand in hand, and glowered at me with a deathly look. ‘Professor Malfoy,’ She said, ‘Can you told me what had happened?’

 

‘It was an accident.’ I said drily. It was truly an accident, but with Potter lying on the bed, I suppose that the Headmistress would very much likely to drill the truth out of me if necessary. I didn’t tell the lie, though, I’ve long stopped trapping him up, for it’s both unpolite and unfriendly. I could never image Potter shielding me from the ball.

 

Potter must be suffering from, shall I say, the lethal disease of being a Saviour, and should be sent to St. Mungo at once to prevent him from destroying himself. For Salazar’s sake, never shall such an idiot end up in Slytherin. But I couldn’t make out the word, in fact, I couldn’t make out any word. My mind still lingered on the moment when he protected me from the flying ball, the expression he bore reminded me of the firing room of Requirement.

 

There were still bruises and cuts on his forehead, yet he slept soundly. I stepped closer, and hovered over him, when the story of the sleeping beauty suddenly came into my mind. Potter’s indeed sleeping, but he’s no beauty – and I am no gallant prince who would eagerly kiss life into him. Doctor’s his only hope right now, not my kiss, so all I could do was to comb his hair with my hand, and watch him sleeping face.

 

‘I shall go.’

 

I said to him, not daring to look again at headmistress McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey.

 

Outside the door were my students waiting for my return, trembling. I knew they are troublemakers, for they even dare to use the ball to hit their head – yes, I was pissed off, and would willingly punish them out of my fury. If you find it unjustified, bite me then.

 

‘Gryffindors,’ I stared at them, and said coldly, ‘Professor Potter’s fine, leave now.’

 

They fled with their relief.

 

***

 

Still, the world won’t stop even when Saint Potter was resting on his ill bed. Hogwarts needs a professor to teach DADA, and naturally, the responsibility fell on my shoulder. This was little tricky, and awkward, but fortunately for me, I’ve used to people’s accusations and disdainful look. The content of the class was rather simple, about _Expecto Patronum_. I struggled to recall what Lupin had told Potter during their one-to-one classes – I didn’t snitch after him of course.

 

I was just observing my enemy.

 

Speaking of whom, my past enemy and present colleague had been in the Infirmary wing for half a month, giving all kinds of order to me without any intention of leaving his ill bed. This little bastard wouldn’t like to recover from at all, and Headmistress McGonagall was conniving his behaviour. I, on the other hand, cannot refuse him as well.

 

Merlin knows why I love him, I’m as miserable in this issue as anyone.

 

‘Professor Malfoy,’ One of the Gryffindors held up his hand, ‘What is your animal then?’

 

I nearly dropped my wand. Am I anything like a member of the order of phoenix? _Expecto Patronum_ is a high-level spell, and hard to learn, even me knows only theoretic part of it, which means it’s hard for me to really cast the spell. To make matter’s worse, mine is rather…well, dishonourable.

 

‘Yeah, professor Malfoy, I’ve never seen yours before, what is it then?’

 

I heard my neck _crack_ when I turned my head, and saw Potter lean on the door of the classroom, grinning at me. He had just recovered from his illness then went straight towards me to fuck me up. I pondered for an instant and decided that punching him or shagging with him were both good ideas. But I drew in a deep breath, and get rid of my indescribable thinking.

 

‘I’m very unlikely to do so, since the displeasure brought by your presence.’ I managed a quick smile.

 

‘Save your words, then.’ Potter rolled his eyes.

 

To be honest, I didn’t prepare myself for the mink’s appearance, and filled my mind was the thinking that you must be kidding, and the scene – it was rather ridiculous, though. It swam around me then headed to Potter’s shoulder, with unexpected eagerness. _Merlin’s beard_ , I stared, _I’d rather break my wand than suffering from this._

 

‘So this is your animal, then?’ holding the mink in hand, Potter was nearly choked by his own laughter. I was worried about his condition, but considering him laughing at me, I decided it would be masochist for me to worry about him.

 

Fine, masochist Malfoy then, nice alliteration.

 

‘Take care of the bite then,’ I told him, and padded his back. Turning around, I waved to those curious students. ‘Understand? Then start practicing. Looking at me won’t do anything good for your final exam.’

 

‘Come on,’ Potter pushed me aside, ‘How could anyone like you to be a teacher, Professor Malfoy?’

 

I didn’t even have chance to have a proper talk with my sleeping beauty when he took his wand in hand and started teaching. Welcome to my dramatic changing life. I took a seat and listened, unwillingly accepted the fact that he really did a better job than I did. With the class went on, his expression was lit by the sunlight in the room, which is always an attraction of my eyes.

 

 _Thanks for the looseness of my wizard robe,_ I again drew a deep breath, _or it would leave me nothing but my hand to cover my erection._

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Note: click [here](http://zs1132.lofter.com/post/24aa35_fea50fa) for the original text.

 

 

0.8 Golden gear I wore with hundreds of fights;

      golden boy I shagged with made-up minds.

 

POV Harry Potter

 

Draco Malfoy and me – our relationships are doubtlessly complicated and hard. There are a lot of past history between Gryffindor and Slytherin, after all. And I’ve always thinking that we shall not meet for at least nineteen years, and then we might just run into each other in Diagon Alley or somewhere. By then we are all mature adults, and would share a smile and then let go. But combined with current circumstance, the thought’s become one of my ridiculous fantasy.

 

Lying and the bed in the staff dorm, I was now counting the small white flowers on the curtain, which according to my guess must came from the former Headmaster’s idea. Hell, my ass hurt. Really.

 

And my pain in the ass came from the guy sleeping soundly beside me, more a sleeping beauty than me. Don’t they say that your handsome boyfriend would serve you a careful-made breakfast clumsily on the following day of the sex? Lair. And Draco Malfoy’s never that kind of boyfriend. He’s a spoiled lordling. I’m not complaining, but he even unwilling to move his finger when making love, he’s the top, seriously?

 

The only comment I could have is that the God do have some surprises. Only a week before I thought I would never have Malfoy though I’d loved him for so many years, but what happened after yesterday’s class had surprised me as well.

 

***

 

 _What the hell_? I was just recovering from serious injury. If I’d got anything left in my brain, I’d never open that door, even with sexy moans luring me on the other side. But I just pushed it open, even without wand in hand.

 

Malfoy, with his trousers down to his knee, was holding his erection in hand, and ejaculated right on my pants when I came in. ‘Potter…’ he gasped, calling my name.

 

Hardly had I’d time to get a grip of the situation than Malfoy stood up suddenly and pinned me on the wall with a fierce glare. Fortunately, he locked the door this time, or both of us – one had just recovered from illness, and one without pants – would gain a fame of fighting in the male bathroom of the school, which will do no good. I waited and waited for his curses, and wondering which one he would give me, _Crucio_ or _Levicorpus_ , he, however, didn’t do that, but push me to the wall and stared at me. _Put on your pants, please._ I wanted to tell him, but after considering it, I’d given up the thought, or he might make a corpse out of me if I say so.

 

‘ _Obliviate_ or shagging with me, pick one.’ He said relentlessly.

 

‘What?’ I said. It was as if Professor Snape asking me to pick one from brewing a pot of Living Death and being punished together with Malfoy. If that really happen, I’d scream to tell him I would rather die than do the picking. ‘Any other choice?’

 

‘ _Obliviate_ and shagging with me.’ Malfoy smiled wickedly, very much in character. _Shall I clap for your wickedness, and award you with a medal?_

 

But unfortunately for me, I’m not on the control of the situation, and of course I wouldn’t like to clap for him, but to slap his face. To be honest, I couldn’t even figure out what happened to this guy, he’s like finished a bottle of _Amortentia_ after my class. I’m not saying that I’m not happy, my crush for him was a public secret, but we hadn’t experienced the usual plot in the romance story yet, is it Okay for us to bed each other?

 

I’ve finished the ultimate rival of my life, there’s no reason for me to be fucked even before we are in a relationship.

 

‘Be quick.’ Therefore I said.

 

Draco Malfoy, however, was hesitated at my words. His hesitation made me angry. _I’d already said yes, and now you are behaving as if you are a fan of Plato? You son of peacocks!_

 

It seemed had taken the two of us forever to look into each other’s eyes, and suddenly, Malfoy started: ‘Potter, I know you might not believe it, but I’m in love with you. Always.’

 

I was too shock to make any response, only a sentence lingered in my mind, boldened:

 

**WHY THE HELL HAD WE MISSED EATH OTHER’S LOVE?**

When I came back, Malfoy had topped me, and my thunder scar hurt because it was pressed on the cold wall. I didn’t care much, though, the basted behind me was excited and hard. _Fucking Merlin’s beard_ , I thought, _don’t he know that lubrication is needed before his coming in?_ I cursed while struggling, but somehow this made him even more excited. _Masochist Malfoy_!

 

I, too, well, should face my desire. The sexy blond man behind me harden my penis, as well as his spells.

 

 _Merlin_ , I prayed, closing my eyes. _Please the Moaning Myrtle don’t rush in at the time._ She used to fancy me, if she saw this she would become desperate and the whole castle would echo her cries.

 

‘Ahhhhhh!’

 

The sound made me doubt if I was cursed with bad luck. Even with the spell cast on the door, the ghost could still pass. If I’ve got the chance I’d like to have a talk with Professor McGonagall about the privacy issue in Hogwarts – not now, of course.

 

Because now both me and Malfoy were trying to put on our pants. To be honest, it is really hard to put your hard penis into your trousers, and to make matters worse, I was still dizzy. Oh hell, I’d like to use my robe to cover that, we’ve got _Sourgify_ anyway.

 

‘Well, I didn’t expect this,’ She calmed down even faster than us, and looked at us thoughtfully. Thanks Merlin neither of us had been wearing Muggle clothes like jeans. That’s enough, this was not the point. ‘Finally, you two ended up shagging each other.’

 

‘As you see.’ Malfoy spat the words out of his mouth. He seemed very much like to give the ghost an _Avada_ – if it’s efficient even for a ghost. I would take it as a justified action, frankly speaking. ‘Go away snooping Miss ghost.’

 

I don’t know if dear Mione would establish a ghost protection association because of our vicious words, but I swear I won’t take any part of it. Hey, I mean, yeah, having sex with Malfoy in the bathroom’s definitely no good thing, especially as both of us are teachers, but these ghosts – they never respect other’s privacy. ‘Could you tear your eyes off my boyfriend?’ I growled at her, hoping that I shouldn’t sound like a fantastic beast having a heat. Wait, had I just said the word **boyfriend**?

 

The Moaning Myrtle was not annoyed at all, which was rather unexpected. She grinned, which sent a shiver down my spine. Usually this means that’s going to be more catastrophic things waiting ahead of me.

 

‘Don’t be so furious, Harry,’ She swirled around me. ‘You are the real saviour, and even revenged for me, didn’t you? Though I’ve no idea how you two got together, but I’m on your side. We’ve been waiting for this to come for so many years, all of us.’

 

 _Fine, so here’s our first couple fan, a ghost, who, by the way, had just stopped our first sex._ ‘I’m glad your days had finally come.’ I replied drily, ‘Rest in peace, then.’

 

‘It’s a pleasure for me to have a chat with you,’ Malfoy said with his careful tone. He seemed polite again, as if he didn’t take out his wand to kill this ghost. ‘Then, if you don’t mind, we shall leave by now, and left you with peace.’

 

 _Oh Slytherins_. I muttered, deciding to forget the fact I’m now their head.

 

TBC


End file.
